cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirius
Sirius is a Blue-sphere Optional Defense and Optional Aggression Pact originally consisting of the Killer Turtle Brigade, the Conservative Underground, the Imperial Order, the Indigo Plateau, and the Blue Turtle Alliance. Later, it lost the Indigo Plateau due to disbandment, and added the Imperial Assault Alliance and the Union of Integrated National Entities. Sirius was announced on 22 May 2010, and maintains forums here. Text of the Treaty I: Preamble In the interest in strengthening, the bonds between the alliances on our sphere, the under signed alliances have come together to form a new bloc to signify the Unity, and brotherhood of the Blue Sphere. We strive above all for peace and prosperity to our brethren, Sirius will be a tool with which we further those goals. II: Entry To gain entry to Sirius, an alliance must reside on the blue team, undergo a Q&A and, be approved of by a majority vote of 90% consisting of the current members whom decide to vote. Each member alliance receives one vote in this process If an alliance does not receive a majority vote for entry, they will be eligible to apply again in two (2) months time, after improvement of foreign relations, or alliance conduct. III: Non Aggression No member of Sirius shall ever attack another member, on an alliance wide, or single member scale. If an alliance is found guilty of this, they will be subject to immediate expulsion from the bloc. If the attack is confined to one, or a small group of members, 100% reps will be requested, along with a declaration of peace, failure to comply will result in the aggressors being marked as rogues, and barred from all signatory alliances. In addition, members of Sirius are forbidden to raid blue team nations. If a blue team nation is raided by a member of an alliance in Sirius, the alliance must pay the raided nation back it's losses in full. Failure to comply may result in suspension, and if continued, possibly expulsion, from Sirius IV: Intelligence Information being vital to the survival of any alliance all signatories of this treaty agree, and swear to supply any intelligence, that is considered vital to the safety of that alliance, or the entire bloc. This includes, but is not confined to - Forum Spying, Aggressive behavior against said alliance, and Inappropriate government conduct. V: Optional Defense The members of Sirius recognize war as an inevitability, as well as conflicting sides of allies. Members of Sirius have the option to, but are not bound to defend any member of this treaty during times of war, either militarily or through aid packages. VI: Optional Aggression All members of Sirius reserve the right to offensively aid any other member of Sirius if they feel the reasons for the conflict justify it. Members may request assistance through this treaty, but recognize that the Aggressive assistance is not required. VII: Amendments Amendments can be made to this treaty at anytime with a 75% majority vote by the member alliances. VIII: Termination/Cancellation If at any time a member of Sirius is removed by membership vote, or if they leave of their own free will, the side that wishes to terminate the signature must give seven (7) Days advanced notice, and a short reason for the termination. Signatories For the Killer Turtle Brigade *James Maximus, Turtle Overlord *db00, Grand Turtle *JewelAngel, Ninja Turtle of Foreign Affairs *DogsOfWar, Ninja Turtle of War *UFK, Ninja Turtle of Finance For the Conservative Underground *Commander Cato, Governor *PanzerVII, Lieutenant Governor *Portiabeth, Director of Finance *Barix9, Director of Foreign Affairs *9dj12, Director of Internal Affairs *Polish Germany, Director of Military Affairs For the Imperial Order *Skippy, Imperial High Commander *Sup4l33t3ki11a, Executive Imperial Commander *Scorponok, Imperial Internal Commander *Dave93, Imperial External Commander For the Blue Turtle Alliance *Master-Debater, Oracle *TheSpoon, Consul For the Imperial Assault Alliance *PHD, His Majesty Emperor *Chimaera, Grand Vizier *Rebirth, Imperial Regent *Chaos Armed, Grand Admiral *TimeMaster, Grand Moff *TheListener, Imperial Exchequer For the Union of Integrated National Entities *Keve69, Emperor Former Signatories For the Indigo Plateau (Defunct) *Gairyuki, Champion of the Indigo Plateau *Octavio, Elite of Economics *TheListener, Elite of Military Affairs *Mistra, Elite of Internal Affairs *Tarikmo, Elite of Foreign Affairs *Chet, da freak y'all lookin at See Also *Members of Sirius Category:Treaties Category:The Imperial Order Category:The Conservative Underground Category:Blue Turtle Alliance